


Calendar AU. February, Catlock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, John loves it, M/M, all for a case, practice, sherlock dressed as a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: I posted this a while ago but I just decided to post it as a multichapter story and save it in my new series 'Practice Series'. It seems to make more sense to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago but I just decided to post it as a multichapter story and save it in my new series 'Practice Series'. It seems to make more sense to me.

 

 

John blinked his eyes 4 times. He looked away and then turned around only to blink again. What he was seeing didn't really make sense but his dick seemed to like it.

 

“Sherlock. What are you wearing?”

 

John couldn't keep his eyes of Sherlock. He was wearing a tight, black pants that showed off all his muscles. John could see the outline of Sherlock's dick and he had to swallow away a lump in his throat. He was suddenly so thirsty.

 

John's eyes travelled up, taking in the too tight black with white t shirt. John saw every muscles, the ripped stomach, the muscles in his arms and shoulders moving as he walked further into the room.

 

Sherlock's eyes were lined with black eyeliner, creating a smokey eye and John had to suck in his breath.The eyeline made his eyes shine even more, the blue/grey reflecting like a stormy sea. John felt like being swept away were he stood. He was thankful the sofa hid his lowerbody from view cause his dick was screaming for attention.

 

Then Sherlock turned and John had to bite his lip to keep the moan from coming out. The back of Sherlock's pants was see through. John stared at Sherlock's ass, taking in the firm cheeks, already imagining squeezing them, biting a mark on each one, spreading them apart to. He also noticed a long, black tail, stopping at Sherlock's knees, going from left to right as he moved.

 

John shook his head, discreetly adjusting his cock in his trousers.

 

“It's for a case John.” Sherlock said, turning around to face John and adjusting the headpiece in his hair, trying to tame his curls.

 

“Are those cat ears?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, finally able to keep the ears in place and reached for his phone.

 

“Wonderful observation John. Now, are you coming?”

 

Sherlock walked to the door, taking his coat and waited for John to follow.

 

“John, I'm trying to catch a murderer , time is of the essence really.”

 

John finally snapped back to reality, case, murder, solve, right. John straightened his shoulder, locking up all his dirty thought for now and followed Sherlock down the stairs and into a cab.

 

“So, why the get up?”

 

John looked at Sherlock in the cab, still not able to not stare at his flatmate. He looked amazing with his black cat ears and the eyeliner. _Who knew a man could look hot with make up on?_

 

“Last night they found the body of a 23 year old man in the woods of Highgate near the trailer he lived in with his mom. He's been stabbed multiple times in the chest and also in the groin. Police found evidence he attended furry meetings. Furries are people who have an interest in fictional [anthropomorphic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthropomorphism) animal characters with human personalities and characteristics. They dress up as them and meet each other at these events. The victim had been in contact with the police 2 weeks ago, claimed he was being followed by a fellow furry. He reported the person was dressed as a grey and white fox with blue eyes and a black snout.”

 

Sherlock pulled out his phone, showing a picture of the costume mentioned.

 

“They found the same types of hair at the crime scene. Some research let me to Micheal Knoxx, a former lover of the victim. He's attending tonights meeting and I plan on making him confess.”

 

The cab stopped at a posh hotel. Sherlock got out and left John to by the driver. Sherlock was almost inside when John grabbed his arm, holding him back.

 

“Oi, what's the plan? I think I'll be a bit out of place here.” John said, looking down at his jeans and jumper. “You can't go in there alone and confront a possible murderer Sherlock.”

 

“It'll be fine John, there are more then 200 people here tonight, he won't try to do anything to me here. If I'm not back in an hour come look for me and call the police.”

 

Before John could say anything else Sherlock was gone, his tail swinging after him, showing his pass to the steward at the door. How he had gotten one this fast was beyond John.

 

“Dammit!”

 

He went to the bar, taking seat where he had a good view at the entrance and waited. 15 minutes later he got a text from Sherlock.

 

**Found him. Going to talk to him now. SH**

 

John cursed again, causing people to look at him offended. He typed out a response, cursing himself for being such a slow texter.

 

**Be careful Sherlock, if you aren't back in 30 minutes I'm coming after you.**

 

Pass or no pass, if Sherlock wasn't back he'd tear the place apart. Breaking some bones if he had too.

 

Another 15 minutes went by with no sound from Sherlock. He flexed his hands, grabbing the phone too tight, holding onto it like a life line. Sherlock was strong and fast of course, and he knew how to handle himself in a fight but what if the killer had a weapon? What if he caught Sherlock off guard? What if he attacked him from behind? Drugged him?

 

John got up, going to the entrance of the meeting and pacing up and down. He got more desperate by the second, checking his phone, willing it to come to life.

 

Just as the deadline was about to end Sherlock called out.

 

“John, call Lestrade, tell him I have the killer in custody.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John was buzzing with nervous energy and sexual frustration. They'd handed over the murderer to Lestrade, sitting at the Yard for 2 hours, going over every detail. Sherlock had a small bruise on his cheek and John had to turn away and slowly count to 10 when he saw it.

 

Now they were finally back at Baker street. Sherlock just flopped on the sofa, still wearing his cat costume and John was pacing around in the flat. Trying to find something to distract himself with.

 

“John. Can you please just sit down, you're making me nervous.” Sherlock said, a bored tilt in his voice and that made John snap.

 

“NO SHERLOCK! I will not just sit down! You went after a killer alone! Made me sit and wait like a good little dog, waiting for his owner to return. The guy could have killed you Sherlock! What the hell were you thinking!”

 

Rage travelled through John's body and he clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to punch something, wanted to go back to the station and hit that lowlife Micheal Knoxx. But most of all he wanted to drag Sherlock to his room, strip off that suit and ravage him till the next week.

 

“John?”

 

Sherlock was up and standing right in front of him, an edge of worry in his black lined eyes. John felt the warmth of Sherlock's hand on his shoulder, felt Sherlock's eyes go over his face, seeing everything, knowing everything he thought about.

 

“John.”

 

Sherlock's voice was just a whisper and John starred back, drowning into those stormy eyes. Sherlock moved closer, feeling Sherlock's breath on his skin. John's eyes fixed on Sherlock's lips. They looked so inviting, so tasty. He just had to lean forward, close that distance. John sighed, closed his eyes and tried to pull back.

 

This was insane, the rush of adrenaline and worry making him see things that weren't there. The weight of Sherlock's hand on his now felt like a death weight. It was all he ever wanted but would never have. Sherlock would never want someone like him. Broken, PTSD fighting, ex- army soldier with a taste for danger.

 

He tried to step away, create some space but Sherlock just followed him, the grip on his shoulder tighter.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“John don't.”

 

Sherlock leaned down, brushing his lips to John's before placing a kiss on them. It lasted a second, maybe two before Sherlock pulled off.

 

“Please John.”

 

John heard the plea in Sherlock's voice and his heart fluttered. Could it really be?

 

He opened his eyes, looking at his flatmate, searching for answers to the unspoken questions.

 

Sherlock leaned back in again, the tip of his tongue tracing the seam of John's mouth and it made John gasp. Sherlock's tongue went in, exploring John's mouth, finding his tongue and John moaned.

 

Sherlock pressed himself to John's body, his hands going down to John's back, resting above his ass. John felt Sherlock's dick against his stomach and he moaned again, pushing back against Sherlock.

 

He felt Sherlock smile while he kissed him, tasting his tongue, tracing John's teeth. John's hands went to Sherlock's hair, finding the curls and carding his hands through them. When he found he cat ears he pulled them off, throwing them across the room.

 

“Those were expensive you know.” Sherlock breathed into his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue.

 

“Don't care.” John's voice was weak, already he felt unable to find the right words, to speak in full sentences. He was fully aware of Sherlock's tongue tracing a line down his neck, taking a tiny bite and cooling the skin down with a lick.

John grabbed Sherlock's hair tighter, loving the softness of the curls, the feel of them between his fingers. Sherlock grabbed his arse and pulled him close.

 

“John.”

 

The longing, the sheer lust in that one word took John's breath away. He would never get tired of hearing his name come from Sherlock's lush lips.

 

He pulled Sherlock's hair, needing to kiss him again and he growled when their tongues connected again. The kiss was heated and pure passion and John wanted so much more. He pulled at Sherlock's lower lip, biting it before he released it. He smiled when Sherlock followed his movement. Sherlock's eyes were filled with lust and John blinked, still not believing this was real, that this could be happening now. After all this time.

 

“A- Are you sure?”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Are you sure?”_

 

John looked into Sherlock's eyes, trying to see the answer for himself. He needed to know, needed to be sure that Sherlock really wanted this, wanted him. That he wasn't dreaming.

 

Sherlock kissed him again, by the end of the kiss they were both panting and John saw Sherlock tremble.

 

They gazed at each other, lost in the moment and then John took Sherlock's hand and lead him to Sherlock's bedroom., it was closer and warmer. As always Sherlock's room was the cleanest room in the entire flat, nothing was out of place, it smelled fresh and inviting. John noticed the light brown sheets and felt a spark of excitement go through him.

 

He closed the door and walked Sherlock backwards to the bed, Sherlock's tail waiving left to right. He pushed Sherlock down and straddled him, running his hands over Sherlock's lean and long frame. John saw Sherlock's nipples stand out through the fabric and he bend down, taking one in his mouth and sucking it. Sherlock arched his back off the bed, his hands going into John's hair.

 

John licked one more time before going to the other nipple and doing the same. Sherlock's breathing became harder, every little sounds spilling from his lips making John's dick grow. He rutted it up Sherlock's leg, loving the friction it caused. He groaned, doing it again, his mouth going to Sherlock's neck and kissing the freckles he found there.

 

“Oh love.”

 

His hands went to the hem of Sherlock's shirt, stopping and looking up. Sherlock nodded and John lifted the shirt off slowly, revealing the smooth, pale skin underneath. He found some freckles along the way and bent down to kiss them, connecting them with his tongue and he slid the shirt of Sherlock.

 

Sherlock's hands went back to John's hair, stroking it, looking up at John, open and trusting. It took John's breath away.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

 

Sherlock blushed, leaving a lovely shade of pink on his cheeks. John smirked and kissed Sherlock again, nice and slow, pouring every feeling he had for this brilliant man into it. He was horrible with words but he could show Sherlock. Show him what he felt, what he meant to him. Sherlock had saved him so many times, had helped him move on. He deserved all his love and affection. He deserved the best.

John's hand went up and down Sherlock's front, feeling every twitch of muscle, following every sharp line, every curve. Sherlock was watching up, taking him in, his eyes wide. John couldn't believe he got to touch him like this. He wanted to savour it, make it last. He wanted to feel every inch of Sherlock's skin, map out routes between those ridiculous sexy freckles. He wanted to remember how Sherlock reacted to every single touch, he wanted to drag out those delicate sounds, spilling from Sherlock's lips even though he tried to hold them back.

 

John pressed their cock's together, the feeling of Sherlock's erection against his exquisite. It made him feel light headed and proud. He started planting light kisses on Sherlock's stomach, going up and up till he reached Sherlock's neck. He grabbed Sherlock's hands, interlacing their fingers, keeping them away from Sherlock's mouth.

 

“Don't love. I want to hear you. Every sound, every moan. Don't hold back beautiful.”

 

He kissed and licked Sherlock's neck, every inch he could get to. He loved Sherlock's neck, he'd been dreaming of kissing it, tasting it for years now. Sherlock panted above him, wiggling his body underneath him. John felt Sherlock's cock get even bigger and he growled at the feel of it.

 

“You're killing me love.”

 

He released one of Sherlock's hands, going to palm Sherlock's cock through his pants and Sherlock screamed then.

 

“JOHN!”

 

It sounded like a prayer or a command. John smirked, he was driving Sherlock wild, making this brilliant man come undone under his tongue and hands. His heart swelled, it felt ready to burst.

 

He suddenly got up, smiling at Sherlock when the man cried a scream of protest. John stripped off all his clothes, loving the way Sherlock's gaze warmed him up. He'd never been too self- conscious about himself but living with a gorgeous flatmate who was by all means a genius did make you realize how ordinary you were at the best of times.

 

“ _John_.”

 

Sherlock's eyes locked with his scar and the urge to cover it up was overwhelming. He'd never gotten use to it, it made him remember bad times, it ached till this day. Sherlock looked at it with fondness and fascinating and John swallowed a lump in his throat. Nobody but Sherlock Holmes would find his scar attractive. Sherlock's eyes found his and he gave a soft, real smile. The one he reserved only for John. Sherlock held out his hands and John went back to the bed. Their naked chests connected and it was like firework going through John's body.

 

“What do you want love? You need to tell me.”

 

John looked up, seeing the confusion in Sherlock's eyes and he leaned down to kiss him again. Sherlock's arms wrapped around him tightly, one leg thrown over John's and their cocks brushed together. Sherlock let out a needy sound and John growled near Sherlock's ear. At this rate they'd be done in about 5 seconds.

 

“Tell me Sherlock, what do you want?”

 

Sherlock blinked, his gaze unfocused and John felt a spark of pride because of it. He licked Sherlock's upperlip and Sherlock moaned again, body trembling.

 

“I-I want. E-everything. Pl-please John. I'm y-yours.”

 

Sherlock's voice had a needy edge to it, his eyes huge as he looked at John, curls wild around his head. John's hand went to grab some of them, pulling lightly and Sherlock arched up, cock brushing against John's body.

 

“Fuck!”

 

John cursed, biting down on Sherlock's neck and Sherlock moaned, now rutting against him, hands clenching John's arse to have better access.

 

“F-Fuck me John. I-I want you to, please. Please.”

 

John moaned as Sherlock pushed himself up again, the lisp in his words doing wonderful things to his body. He sat up, hands frantic as he reached Sherlock's pants, looking up before opening them. Sherlock pushed his hips up to slide them off and John cursed as he looked at Sherlock underneath him, fully naked and ready. There was a mark where John had bitten him and he leaned down again, adding more,making Sherlock pants and moan.

 

He went down Sherlock's body, kissing and licking it, making Sherlock scream when he took in a nipple and sucked it hard before going down to his cock, swallowing it all in. He nearly chocked as Sherlock pushed up so he planted his hands firmly on Sherlock's hips.

 

“S-sorry, I-I. Oh John!”

 

John hummed before sucking and licking Sherlock's cock, teasing the head and slit, catching the droplets of precome. Sherlock moaned above him, watching John suck him off and the knowledge of Sherlock watching him turned John on even more. He pulled off with a loud pop, taking his own cock in hand to pump it a few times, taking the edge off. Sherlock licked his lips watching him and John cursed again.

 

“You're so fucking hot! Here, suck my fingers, make them nice and wet.”

 

Sherlock did as he was told, nearly diving for John's fingers, licking and sucking them, moaning as he did. John couldn't stop watching, Sherlock's mouth around his fingers made his cock twitch and he couldn't stop talking.

 

“God, that's it love, nice and wet. I can't wait to have your pretty mouth around my fat cock. It's going to feel so nice, stretching you open. Oh baby, that's perfect. I want to fuck you so badly, I'm so hard for you, just you.”

 

Sherlock gazed at John, lust clear in his eyes as he moaned around John's fingers, his other hand going to his cock to stroke it firmly. John reached out with his free hand, taking Sherlock's wrist, a firm expression on his face.

 

“No. It's mine, you're all mine tonight Sherlock. Let me please you.”

 

John withdrew his fingers from Sherlock mouth and reached down to kiss him, hard and messy. He stroked Sherlock's cock before going down again, licking a line from base to tip and Sherlock screamed out, body bucking up.

 

“Love it when you do that love. Now, spread your legs nice and wide for me.”

 

Sherlock did as he was told, stretching his neck to see what John was doing and for a second John wished they had a mirror on the ceiling or something. Sherlock wanting to see and watch everything fitted perfectly with his character, always curious, and it made John smile for a moment.

 

“John.”

 

John looked up, seeing Sherlock's need and impatience and he gave another smile before going down, licking at Sherlock's balls before going to his hole. He started slow, placing kisses and licks around the sides, up Sherlock's inner thighs, his thumb nudging at the entrance, easing Sherlock into it.

 

“John,  _please_.”

 

"Ready love?"


	4. Chapter 4

John didn't know how he stayed so calm and in control in all this. Sherlock was underneath him, naked and sweating, being stretch open by John's own fingers, cat ears still in place and it took John's breath away.

 

“Love?”

 

Sherlock nodded, pushing his body closer and John eased in his first finger slowly, letting Sherlock adjust. It felt tight and hot and John had to take a deep breath, stopping his imagination from running wild. He moved his finger slowly in and out, adding a second finger after a long while, seeing Sherlock's face change as the burn inside him got bigger again.

 

“Shht love, you're doing great. Perfect. Breath.”

 

Sherlock relaxed and John scissored his fingers, opening him up, using his tongue to make it easier, his other hand stroking Sherlock's cock from time to time. His own cock was hard, pumping heavily between his legs, twitching at the sounds Sherlock was making.

 

“Sherlock, I. Oh love.”

“Now John! Do it now, I'm ready, I'm ready. Fuck me, please.”

 

Hearing Sherlock say fuck made John close his eyes for a second, stopping the movements inside Sherlock's body. He looked down at him, seeing the goosebumps on his body, the marks made by him on his neck, his cock flushed and throbbing, curls sticky and lips swollen. He was gorgeous.

 

“Okay love, okay.”

 

John withdrew his fingers, seeing Sherlock wince a little and he placed a kiss on Sherlock's inner thigh that was slightly trembling.

 

“Wrap your legs around me Sherlock. You tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

 

Sherlock nodded, wrapping his legs around John and John aligned his cock, using spit to make it a little easier.

 

“Wish we had lube, I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“John!”

 

Sherlock rocked his body, hands gripping the sheets and John grabbed hold of Sherlock's hips more securely, one hand on his cock.

 

“Okay, okay love. Relax for me. It's going to feel so good very soon.”

 

He pushed in slowly and Sherlock's face contorted into something uncomfortable. His eyes locked with John's and John did his best to go slow and steady, body trembling with sheer desire. Sherlock felt very tight and for the first time he wondered if Sherlock had ever done this before. He looked up, question ready on his lips but Sherlock nodded.

 

“Yes I have. Don't stop John, please don't stop.”

 

A stab of jealousy hit his heart at Sherlock's words but it was soon gone, focused on Sherlock and trying to do this as smooth and pain free as possible.

 

It took a little while but then he was fully inside, sweat dripping down his body as he watch Sherlock take a few deep breaths.

 

“Okay love?”

 

Sherlock nodded again, moving his body a fraction and John moaned, biting his lip to control himself, he wanted to move, pound into Sherlock, claim him. He looked up and Sherlock moved again, his cock getting fully hard again.

 

“Move John,I'm okay,  _move_.”

 

Sherlock moved his body again and this time John let out a growl, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, both moaning. Sherlock had the sheets in a deathgrip, eyes wide as John pulled out and pushed back in again. John was sure he was leaving his fingerprints on Sherlock's hips, holding him tightly, slamming into him with less control and finesse.

 

Sherlock didn't seem to mind though, he arched his back off the bed, moaning and panting, almost ripping the sheets as sweat formed on his body, his curls wet and wild. John's hand slipped to Sherlock's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts and Sherlock was babbling, not able to form a sentence.

 

“John. I. Oh my. John. I'm. Now. Hard. John. Faster. I'm.”

 

Sherlock screamed and John felt the stickiness of Sherlock's cum on his hand, leaving marks on Sherlock's belly. It was messy and perfect and John slammed into Sherlock franticly, his orgasm almost there.

 

“John.”

 

It was more a growl then anything else, full with need and love and John came, feeling his cock twitch and throb as he spilled inside Sherlock, hand still on Sherlock's cock that was just going soft.

 

John panted above Sherlock, his body trembling from his release and trying not to drop down. He looked into Sherlock's eyes, seeing a mix of emotions in his eyes and he swallowed something down as he pulled out slowly. Sherlock flinched a little, moaning softly as John's semen came out, dripping onto the sheets, his hole red and open.

 

John's finger went to touch it and Sherlock flinched again, a half pained moan filling the room.

 

“You're beautiful Sherlock.”

 

John dropped down next to him, wrapping him into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I should wear that cat outfit more, don't you think?”

 

Sherlock smirked and John huffed out a laugh, nuzzling his noise in Sherlock's neck, giving it a pinch with his teeth.

 

“Shut up, I'm still pissed you went in alone. We're not doing that again, understand?”

 

Sherlock felt his heart flutter at the command in John's voice and he cleared his throat before answering.

“I don't know John, I think I need another lesson.”

 

John looked up, eyebrows raised and Sherlock blush a bright red. John licked his lips, mouth near Sherlock's ear and Sherlock shivered as John licked his earshell.

 

“Oh, you'll get it love. I'll make it perfectly clear what you can and can't do in the future while on a case. I'll teach you to be a good boy. Will you be a good boy for me Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock looked at John with shock and longing and John just smirked.

 

“Oh love, you have no idea what I want to do to you.”

 

Sherlock gasped for breath as John kissed him hard and filthy before moving off the bed and heading to the bathroom, giving Sherlock a nice few of his arse.

 

“Ready for your next lesson love?”

 

John called out and Sherlock jumped out of bed, almost bouncing with happiness and lust. Taking on that case had been the best decision in his life.


End file.
